


Her Faerie Godmother

by Kaoupa



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Flash Fic, Lily deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: Harriett Dresden asks Lily, the Summer Lady, a simple yes or no question.In true Faerie fashion, Lily doesn’t do that well with (this particular) yes or no question.Based on the stories by Windfallswest.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Her Faerie Godmother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windfallswest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/gifts).



Lily looked as though she had frozen in place. Fix was openly gaping.

Frankly, I couldn’t help but get the feeling that I was supposed to be feeling that way, since this was  _ my  _ baby shower.

“Well? It’s a simple question.” I repeated, shrugging.

“I… have a few questions before I give my answer.” Lily replied, cautioned, and fey-like.

I pointedly did not bring this up. “Ask away.”

“Why would you not ask Mrs. Carpenter? She… clearly has far more experience with children than I do.” Lily looked a little sadly at the seven children that were part of the Carpenter clan.

“Charity and me... well, we get along like oil and water. At the best of times.” I sighed. 

And I wasn’t even bringing up how Charity seemed to have it out for me (partly based on the admittedly-not-bad reason that her husband tended to come home injured when he went out to fight the forces of evil with me, and partly for some other reason I frankly had no idea the source of).

“So, well… my godmother is off the table, for obvious reasons.” I continued. Fix took a few seconds to very deliberately and slowly roll his eyes, and Lily looked rather amused. “And considering what they tend to be like, I wouldn’t trust anyone in the Winter Court I know within a mile of my child. And I wouldn’t trust the ones I don’t know within ten miles of them.”

Fix chuckled. Lily just shook her head, but she was smiling in what I hoped was amusement. “A wise decision, Harry.”

“Thanks. So… the question still stands.” I repeated. “Whatever name or gender my kid turns out to be… there’s no faerie I’d trust to watch out for them more than I trust you.”

Lily looked down quietly. 

For a second, it looked like she was crying.

Then, she looked up, and her eyes were dry.

Quietly, she placed her hand on my womb.

“I swear this, hereby. Whatever this child’s name shall be, their personality, whoever they are or whoever they become - should Harriett Dresden ever be lost, I will do all within my power as the Summer Lady to watch over them, care for them, and love them as she would.”

There was silence. Even Fix was staring a little. It took me a few seconds to recover mentally.

A Faerie Queen, making that sort of promise, over my child…

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.” I said quickly.

Lily smiled, a little sadly. “What else could I do?”

I smiled at the upcoming half-hearted joke. “You could have just said you would be a good faerie godmother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lily always wanted to be a mother and have a family... well, she gets the first one here. Sort of.


End file.
